


Moon eyes

by LilyPotteri



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Canon Compliant, I have lots of emotions okay, M/M, henry's pov, lake scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyPotteri/pseuds/LilyPotteri
Summary: Sooo, since RWRB completely stole my heart, here is my first ever FirstPrince ficlet. The lake scene and the things afterward, first from Alex's, then from Henry's POV. Some fluff, some angst, but a happy ending eventually :)
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 13
Kudos: 68





	Moon eyes

Even the Moon can't know everything. It might see the things that happen under its watch, but even the Moon can't see into people's heads. The Moon might be shining bright overhead, watching the two young lovers splashing around in the lake, but it can't see what's going on in their minds. How their thoughts are so very similar but at the same time as different as can be.

There was nothing else but pure love on Alex's mind. Ever since he came to the realization yesterday night, he found he couldn't think of anything else. He loved Henry. With every fiber of his being. And he wanted to shout it out from the rooftops, to sing it out into the world. Let everyone know that he, Alex Claremont-Diaz, First Son of the United States of America, was in love with His Royal Highness Prince Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor. Maybe he had always been. From the first time, he had seen that ridiculous poster in June's magazine. Alex couldn't imagine how he could ever think anything else. And maybe shouting from the rooftops was not an option, but he could very much tell it to Henry. He wanted to tell him, and never stop saying it ever. Alex felt like he was bursting at the seals like there was some kind of electricity buzzing under his skin. 

Henry looked heartbreakingly beautiful under the moonlight. The silver rays of light reflecting on his blonde hair. The little bugs buzzing around his head like a circlet. Making him not a Prince of England, but a Prince of Nature. 

The water didn't help Alex in cooling his feverish body down, he felt like spontaneously catching on fire at any minute now. 

He will say it, he will just open his mouth now and say those three words, and then they will be out in the open. 

"Henry, I..."

Henry was terrified. Everything about this weekend getaway was wonderful. It was amazing to see Alex in his element, the proud Texan boy coming alive in his natural environment. It was wonderful to behave like they were just ordinary people on a vacation. Like he wasn't 4th in line for the British throne and Alex wasn't the First Son of the United States of America. Swimming, sunbathing, singing around the fire. Loving each other in the dark, crammed into the bottom bunk of a bed and reluctantly retreating into separate ones before dawn. There was never any doubt in Henry's mind that he was deeply in love with Alex. He had been since that day in Rio. But the idea of Alex returning his feelings was terrifying. Henry wasn't sure he was ready, or if he will ever be ready to hear those words. This whole thing was way too good to be true. And Henry had seen it in Alex's eyes and could see it now. He saw how the look in Alex's eyes, how it had changed. 

Alex always did everything on 200%. He was an over-achiever, and Henry always admired that. It's not a surprise that Alex would be like that in love as well. But Henry couldn't hear it. If he let Alex say it tonight, there will be no turning back. And when this precious, wonderful thing that they have, eventually comes to a crashing end, as it's destined to do, Henry will not survive it. 

He couldn't stand the idea of losing this kind of love, the blazing, soaring fire inside his heart. 

Henry knew the exact moment when Alex was about to say it, those three words that would change everything. So he did what he knew best. He ran in the other direction, out of this situation, out of this perfect, idyllic picture. 

So Henry hid under the water, away from those words, away from love and heartbreak and too heavy feelings. He ran and ran and didn't stop, not until he was back in England, a thousand miles away from the temptation, the love that was larger than his life. 

But Henry wasn't safe from those feelings, not even back at Kensington Palace. As he tossed and turned in his bed every night, he could see Alex's heartbroken expression. He was still asleep when Henry had left, mumbling something about a non-existent engagement to confused PPOs. 

Henry had left the lake-house, he fled from the idea of what life could be like. He wasn't fortunate enough to have that kind of life. The world, the monarchy, his grandmother would never let him have that freedom. It would be unfair to pull Alex down with him. It's enough to ruin his own life, he would not be responsible for Alex's mother's campaign. Or Alex's well-established plans. 

Alex will slowly forget about him, move on with his life and find someone more suitable for his status. It was the only way to protect him. 

Alex, of course, wasn't sharing Henry's opinion. It wouldn't be him if he would. The stubborn American boy was standing in from of the Palace, shouting for him. Out in the open, where anyone could see and hear him. Alex must be out of his damn mind. 

At Shaan's persistence, Henry went down only to get Alex to shut up, but when he got sight of him, drenched by the unrelenting English downpour, and brown locks stuck to his handsome face... For a second Henry forgot how to breathe. 

He didn't mean to let Alex in, there was a carefully laid-out plan in place to get rid of the boy, to walk away from him again. But Henry couldn't do it. There was no strength left in him.

"It's fine. He can come in," he says and for a moment he sees the flicker of hope cross Alex's features. That gives him the strength he needs to turn his back to Alex and storm into the palace, hearing the boy's steps behind himself. But Alex, ever the stubborn idiot can't keep his mouth shut not even now. So Henry tells him to keep it quiet until they reach his door. 

And then they are inside, and Henry really tries. He does his best to stay calm and cold and distant. He had spent all his life with the mask of cool indignation, Henry really thought he could do this. But then Alex is insulting him, and something breaks inside Henry. And then those terrifying words are out, and this time there is nowhere to run. But Henry still tries to reason with Alex, tries everything to make him understand. But somehow through all the insisting, Henry could feel his resistance fading away. Bit by bit, all the reasons why this is terrible and horrible and a very bad idea gets dissolved in the fire of Alex's gaze. 

And when Alex commands him to make him leave, he can't find the words. There is nothing left, but the all-consuming fire inside Henry's heart, and mind and whole body. His eyes are wet, but he can't get himself to care. Nothing matters in this world anymore, only Alex, only this idiot who wouldn't take no for an answer, who wouldn't leave him alone. Who doesn't care about the scandal, who doesn't understand what's at stake here. 

_"Bring the matches and let it burn,"_ Henry thinks before launching himself at Alex and kissing him feverishly. The whole world could very well go and bugger itself in the arse. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up and let's scream about FirstPrince together!


End file.
